


Stalker

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: Zombie!AU Nellis [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Blood, Boomer!Coach, Character Death, F/F, Gore, Homeless Character, Hunter!Ellis, Hunter!Zoey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranoid!Ellis, Remembering Ellis, Remembering Life, Remembering Nick, Requited Love, Smoker!Bill, Smoker!Rochelle, Spitter!Louis, Stalking Ellis is Fun, Tank!Francis, Witch!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ellis is being paranoid, other developments happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part two from Zombiefied, I love Zombie!Ellis, idk why. I just do.

Stalker

I'm 100% sure that the crier was stalking me. I don't know why I have the feeling, but I seem to always see him no matter where I go, and I swear to go he stares at me but when I turn to him he would look away and continue to cry into his clawed hands.

It was beginning to piss me off honestly. If I wanted to attack a heartbeat, he'd be there watching me and keeping away from the fight, seemingly studying me.

Ever since that night he tried to. . .not sure what he was doing, I've been trying to figure him out, he's the only male crier I've seen, and he is a lot more intimidating than the females. The females are a lot smaller and thin then him, he is tall, broad shouldered, and has a really sharp jawline that was oddly attractive. . . 

Did I just say attractive? Ignore me. I haven't eaten much lately, and sleep is impossible to get where there are zombies continuously groaning and fighting everywhere. 

Rooftops are pretty safe, until a veiny dude shows up and scares me off so he can sleep there. Another good thing about roofs is that the crier can't seem to make his way up here, or he chooses not to and keeps to himself below. 

But today is like any other day, though a female pouncer recently caught my eye, she had brown hair and was wearing a red thing over her shoulders, though the female cougher I saw the same day the crier started following me has been keeping close to her and I even saw her take that tongue of hers and lick her, which the pouncer did not object to at all. There was another male cougher, veiny guy, and male burning spit guy with her, the female cougher did not mind them, and the others did not mind when the pouncer and cougher cuddled and even did some strange things with her long tongue that even made my face get hot and I always had to leave with a strange dent in my pants. The crier from before would stick close to me during that time, but would make no move to touch me, which I was always a bit disappointed at that, though I had no idea why, since I wanted him to go away.

I laid down in a factory I found that was quite abandoned except for a few sleeping bags that the heartbeats seemed to have left behind and curled up in one of them, purring in content and trying to sleep. I didn't hear the door opening and the footsteps towards me until a scream filled the air. I jumped out of the sleeping bag expecting a human but instead the crier was there, on top on the human, slashing at him with all he had, his shotgun sat a few feet from where he was getting cut into pieces, screaming for help, a woman heartbeat ran in and before she could shoot the crier I pounced on her, ripping at her chest as I chewed out her throat, and began to eat her, not having a meal for a few days made me crazy.

While I ate I didn't notice the crier behind me, purring at me and trying to catch my attention, once I finished I turned towards him and froze as our eyes met. Emotions were seeping from the criers eyes, only not out of tears, just raw emotion. There was regret, understanding, lust, anger, sadness, and something that made me freeze, love. 

I whimpered as he stepped towards me and crouched, afraid of him and what he could do to me, but I never felt anything, I looked at him and he was sitting next to me, red eyes glowing as he reached a hand for me, flat and up. I raised my hand and laid it against his hesitantly, he intertwined our fingers and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and avoiding clawing my waist as he held me up against him, purring and I leaned against him, blood smearing across his naked chest but he didn't seem to mind, and purred back, curling up against him, I tilted my head up and licked his jawline, smearing blood across it and the crier looked down at me, disbelief shown clearly on his face and tears began to fall, he grabbed me and held me closer, if that was even possible. He continued to hold me until he screamed again and jumped up, running and I turned and looked at the heartbeat standing there with a rifle in his arms as he aimed right at the crier, I growled and pounced up, and before he shot I jumped in front of the crier and gasped, the bullet hitting me right in the stomach.

The crier screamed louder and angrier and swiped at the human before he could shoot again, taking out his throat and he fell to the ground, convulsing as blood pooled around him. The crier ignored him now, kicking away his guns and ran back to me, checking out my damage and I got back up, waving him away, I've been shot plenty of times, each time hurt like a bitch though.

"E-El--" The crier started, attempting to get some words out and I tilted my head at him, he was trying to talk, and why did 'El' sound so familiar. I shook my head at him and urged him to go on. He looked down hesitantly and started again, "I-I'm s-soooo soree E-Elee" He said and I looked at him with confusion, and crawled towards him, studying him and it all came back to me at once, making me gasp and back away from him.

"N-Neeee. . ." I started, trying to say his name, "Kaaaa. Neeekkaa. . . .Nuuck." I shook my head and he stood up, going over to me and waving his hands for me to continue, looking excited. "Niiiicckkk" I growled out, and the Crier looked so happy.

"Ellliiss" He cried out and wrapped his arms around me once again, burying his face in my neck and I felt tears begin to prickle out of my own eyes. I looked behind Nick and noticed the others behind him, the female Cougher and Pouncer, the veiny male, the spitter, the male cougher, and one I haven't seen before with them, a dark skinned Puker. They all looked at us with happiness shown on their faces and the female cougher and puker came up, tilting their heads at me and I smiled, showing off bloodied teeth and flesh.  
"Rooo, Cooaacchh" I growled and they both nodded, Coach making a gurgling sound to me and Rochelle coughed, pointing to the other.

"Zooeyy, Billl, Frannciss, Louisss" She said, and the female pouncer came up and curled up into Rochelle's side, purring.

The group was back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this is definitely gonna need a beta reader, heh :)
> 
> Ellis is a Hunter  
> Nick is a Witch  
> Rochelle is a Smoker  
> Coach is a Boomer  
> Zoey is a Hunter  
> Francis is a Tank  
> Bill is a Smoker  
> And Louis is a Spitter! :D


End file.
